1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to containers used for packaging, shipping, and displaying goods. More particularly, the invention relates to containers having a bottom or inner container section for holding goods therein, and an upper or outer cover section for covering the bottom section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display ready containers have become very popular, particularly in retail stores where goods for sale are displayed in the container. A typical display ready container has separate top and bottom sections formed from separate corrugated blanks. The bottom section, also referred to as an inner container, has side walls and flaps for forming the container bottom. The upper section, also referred to as the outer cover section, has side walls and flaps for forming the container top. The upper section fits over the side walls of the bottom section to enclose the interior of the container and protect the goods inside. The upper and bottom sections can then be secured together for shipping. Once the container is at the retailer, the upper section can be removed to display the goods within the container.
Display ready containers are particularly useful as shipping-display containers. Used to package and ship goods for retail, the outside face of the bottom section can be printed and/or designed with promotional information suitable for display on the retail floor. The retailer removes the upper section of the container and places the bottom container section containing the goods on the retail floor.
A previous disadvantage of such two piece containers is the number of steps necessary to assemble the container. This disadvantage was overcome with the development of display ready containers that allow for the automation of the set up, packaging and sealing of such containers. One such display ready container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,368 which is hereby incorporated herein by reference. This patent provides a container assembly having an unopened outer sleeve (that forms the outer cover section when erected), and an unopened inner sleeve (that forms the inner container section when erected) positioned inside the outer sleeve. The inner and outer sleeves, in a flat unopened form also known as a knockdown, are adhered together relative to one another in the positional relationship of the final erected container assembly which allows the top forming flaps of the container assembly to be closed. This allows the container to be filled with goods with the outer cover section (upper section) already secured to the bottom container section. Once the container is filled with the goods, the top forming flaps attached to the outer cover section are folded over and sealed shut to enclose the container for shipment, thereby eliminating the step of placing the outer cover section over the bottom section, and thereby improving the automation of the packaging process. The retailer then separates the two container sections by breaking the adhesive joints between the two container sections, discarding the upper cover section, and using the bottom container section to hold and display goods on the retail floor.
One problem with such improved display ready containers is that when breaking the adhesive joints between the two container sections, the outer surface of the inner container can tear, marring the printed image visible to the customer. Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide an improved display ready container that avoids this problem. Other advantages will be obvious or may be learned by practice of the invention.